


Morning

by Akirayuyuya



Series: Little Big Family [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Mornings, Fluff, M/M, child!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Hongbin woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of his parents singing.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit attached to this now so I might add more short stories like this to it. You may request what you want to see ^^

His stomach woke up before he did. 'Pancakes' his mind helpfully supplied. The remnants of sleep were still clinging heavily into his eyes and he snuggled more to his pillow until his stomach gave an almighty growl.

Slowly, he disentangled himself from his blankets and sat up. He was aware that his hair is sticking up in all angles but he made no effort to tame them. It's summer vacation, he can look as sleepy and as lazy as he wants to be.

After a yawn, he looked to his bedside table noting that it's barely eight in the morning. Not even four hours of sleep. The papers he was busy with last night still scattered messily on his table. He would have to let his Daddy check them later.

The smell of pancakes wafted through his slightly open door. He was sure he closed that before he slept, which only means his Papa deliberately opened it to wake him up with the smell. Hongbin knows he's sneaky like that.

As he made his way downstairs, the smell got stronger and then he can hear his parents lightly singing to a song. Hongbin recognized it as his Daddy's newest composition. Their voices complimented each other so well that Hongbin found himself sitting on the staircase just listening to his parents sing. Of course he had heard them countless times. During recordings, through their albums, through music shows. But this, during the rare mornings when they can afford to laze around for a few hours is Hongbin's favorite. 

It wasn't a performance, nor is it sang to perfection or to impress anyone. It wasn't Leo and N singing. Wasn't an astonishing Neo performance. It was just Hakyeon and Taekwoon, Hongbin's parents, singing into the lazy silent morning of their home.

The lyrics ended but his Daddy kept humming, his Papa no doubt swaying to the tune and that's when Hongbin decided to make his presence known.

"Good morning, Hongbin's tummy." his Papa greeted cheerfully, not tearing his attention away from cutting the apples.

"You opened my door." Hongbin accused.

"Of course I did. And I see that worked well in waking you up."

Hongbin couldn't see but he knows that there is a proud smile on his Papa's face.

"Do you want plain or with chocolate chips?" his Daddy asked, chancing a glance at him.

"Chocolate chips."

Within a few more minutes, the three of them were seated in their small dining table. Hongbin had always enjoyed his parents' choice of furniture. They have no need for a huge table with just the three of them. And this way, they can reach out to each other's plates, just like what his Papa is doing.

"Go get your own apples!" his Daddy scolded, swatting his Papa's hands away.

"But I cut those!"

Hongbin just shook his head, focusing on his own pancakes and bananas. 

In the end though, his Daddy did end up cutting more apples since his Papa was dead set on stealing half of his plate. Hongbin would never admit it to them but his parents are very cute when they are being themselves. Way cuter than shows making them do cute gestures.

When they were down to sipping their respective drinks, coffee for his Daddy, orange juice for his Papa and milk for himself, Hongbin finally brought up the topic about the papers in his room.

"Daddy, do you have time today?" he asked carefully. He knows his Daddy will make time even if there isn't, but he still needed to ask.

"Of course, Bin." he said after a sip of his drink.

"I... Well... Uhm... I kinda wrote something." he managed at last.

"Oh! A song?" his Daddy's excitement reflected in his voice, his usual soft quiet voice got a bit louder and high pitched and he has such a fascinated expression on his face.

"It's just something. I don't think it's a song yet." Hongbin said, unusually shy. He knows his Daddy is known as a genius composer. His work compared to his is... It's nothing really.

"I'm sure it's already a song. Show it to me later, okay?" he said, proud. Hongbin smiled, he felt proud of himself already.

He raised his head which he didn't notice had lowered while he was talking and actually caught his Papa asleep with his arms folded on the table. His Daddy followed where he was looking and just smiled.

When his Daddy spoke, it was in that feathery light whisper, "Papa haven't slept yet. He was finishing the choreography for the new album." he informed Hongbin. "He wanted to eat breakfast with us that's why he opened your door, forgive him, okay?"

Hongbin wasn't even upset about that at all but he still nodded. 

"I have to get to the studio now. You can come with Papa later. What are your plans today?"

He thought for a moment, watched his Papa's sleeping face and felt the sleepiness still lingering at the back of his head. "Sleep with Papa, I guess."

His Daddy smiled and collected the mugs and dishes, "Let's get you both tucked in then before I leave."

Fifteen minutes later and Taekwoon was closing the door to their bedroom, smiling fondly as he watched his son and husband snuggling next to each other on their large bed. His two sleepyheads were already dozing off even before the door finally clicked. Such a lazy morning. A lazy perfect morning.


End file.
